1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infusion catheter with a cannula embedded in a body of synthetic material, wherein one end of the cannula is connected to a supply line and the other end of the cannula forms the insertion end.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infusion catheters of the above-described type are used for administering medicaments. They remain in the patient over a longer period of time. In order to reduce trauma of the patient when the catheter is inserted and to minimize the residual volume of the medicament, and for facilitating a rapid healing of the wound, the cross-sections of the cannulas used become smaller and smaller. This means that there is an increasing danger that the cannula will bend or buckle.